


Chosen One

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-05
Updated: 2004-06-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: The future is in the children.





	Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Alex, you need to eat." 

 

"Fuck you, Skinner." 

 

Walter managed to avoid the object that was thrown at him. He wanted to

grab Alex by the scruff of his neck and beat the shit out of him. But that

couldn't happen. He couldn't very well beat up on a pregnant person, even

if it was Alex Krycek. 

 

Walter took the tray back out through the living room to the small

kitchen. Mulder looked up at him and frowned. 

 

"His disposition hasn't improved, I see." 

 

"No, it hasn't. If he keeps that up I'm liable to forget that he's

pregnant and hit him." 

 

"Don't do that, remember one of those babies is mine." 

 

Walter put the untouched tray down on the counter. 

 

"I used to be able to talk to him, he used to listen." 

 

"Yeah but when he was listening, you probably had your cock up his ass or

down his throat." 

 

"Like you have any room to talk about that! I thought you were banging

Scully." 

 

"Alex is better at sucking cock." 

 

Mulder ducked as the salt shaker was embedded in the wall next to his

head, jumping up as grains of salt rained down on him. 

 

"Walter, you need to calm down. He has a right to be upset. Tell me you

wouldn't be pissed to be spending every morning hugging the toilet. Tell

the truth, aren't you really angry with yourself? After all if we'd acted

responsibly the three of us wouldn't be here." 

 

"I...I " 

 

"What, Walter?" 

 

"He's trying to tell you that he did. The condom broke. But you don't

fucking have that excuse do you, Mulder?" 

 

Walter pivoted to look at a naked Alex standing in the door of the

bedroom. "What do you mean?" 

 

"Shall I tell him, or will you, Mulder?" 

 

"He tried to stop me. He wanted me to use a condom but I was too hot to

get to him." 

 

Walter was on Mulder, pulling him up, only to knock him flat on his ass.

Had Alex not jumped on his back he might have beaten Mulder to a pulp. 

 

"Walter, stop. It's my fault too. I could have tried harder to stop him."

 

 

Walter dropped into a chair and Alex sat in his lap. Mulder watched as

Alex soothed Walter. Walter's big hands wrapped around Alex to hold him

close. That was the moment that Mulder realized that Walter loved Alex. 

 

Mulder himself wasn't in love with Alex. He enjoyed him, who wouldn't;

the guy had the finest ass he'd ever fucked. When he'd been told about

Alex's condition, he'd been sure it was a trick of some sort. Walter had

insisted that they check out the story, even if he scoffed as well. 

 

He'd been in the basement office when Walter called. 

 

"Mulder, please come up to my office." 

 

The phone had disconnected before he could question why he was being

summoned. He'd taken the elevator, getting off and moving slowly down the

hallway. Kim had waved him in without a word. He entered the office

prepared to grovel if need be. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw

the other man in the room. 

 

"Come in, Mulder, he refused to talk until you were present. Now get on

with it." 

 

Mulder closed the door but did not move further into the room. 

 

"As I said, AD Skinner, I have a message from our English friend. He

stated that it was to be delivered to both of you at the same time. Alex

Krycek is being held in a facility not far from here. Without his

knowledge his body was changed." 

 

"Changed how?" 

 

"His DNA was modified, just as yours were." 

 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Skinner was on his feet moving

rapidly toward the man. Mulder stepped forward to intercept. 

 

"The three of you have been watched since birth, Mr. Skinner. Yes, Mr.

Skinner, even you." 

 

"Why?" 

 

Skinner sank into a chair; Mulder perched on the edge of the one next to

it, fighting off the urge to grab Walter's hand. 

 

"The game you think you know about has been played since before either of

you were born. Even before Roswell. As much as you will hate to hear this,

in the early days we picked people based on certain things discovered by

Nazi doctors." 

 

"Holy fucking god!" Skinner dropped his head; hand slipping his glasses

up to rub his nose. 

 

"Religion had nothing to do with it Mr. Skinner. Just certain body types,

longevity of ancestors, sexual preference. It might surprise you to learn

that you all have an American Indian in your bloodline." 

 

Skinner glowered at the man, "Sexual preference?" 

 

"We wanted bisexuals. It has been determined that in order for this to

work properly, future generations will need to be willing to mate as they

can." 

 

Mulder leaned forward, "What do you mean by that?" 

 

"The three of you each carry different human elements that will make the

human race immune to the invaders, but only if combined properly. All your

grandchildren will have the ability to carry offspring and their genes

will carry this to any children they have. Krycek was altered more than

either of you, his body is now capable of producing offspring." 

 

Skinner was getting impatient to hear the bottom line "Bring it home

would you." 

 

"What?" 

 

"Get to the point!" 

 

"The point is simple. Krycek must have children with each of you and the

children must breed with each other." 

 

Mulder groaned, causing Skinner to turn his attention to him. "You

bastard!" 

 

Mulder cringed; knowing Skinner had put two and two together. Mulder

looked up at the Consortium member; "He's pregnant?" 

 

"Yes, he's carrying twins, one yours, one Mr. Skinner's." 

 

The silence was complete for several heartbeats and then Skinner was on

his feet pacing the floor. It took three trips across the room and back

before he felt he had enough control to speak. 

 

"So you inseminated him? How did you get our sperm? He agreed to this?" 

 

"He didn't exactly agree. We did not inseminate him, the two of you took

care of that part of the process." 

 

Mulder sank deeper into his chair, and then he looked at Skinner seeing

the doubt on his face. This had to be a hoax. Mulder knew he'd fucked

Alex, but he didn't think there was any way in hell that Skinner had. And

even if they both had, could the Consortium have really made it possible

for Krycek to get pregnant? Males don't have eggs. 

 

Skinner for his part was stunned. He'd suffered from no illusion of Alex

being exclusive with him, which is why he used condoms. Especially that

night three months before, when Alex had come to him, stinking of another

man. That hadn't made Skinner hesitate, not even when he knew the condom

had broken. 

 

"You should know that little Alex didn't know he would get pregnant. It

wasn't hard to program him to want you both; he's always found you

attractive. Once we were sure that part of his programming was achieved,

we moved to the next part." 

 

"What was that?" Skinner growled. 

 

"Making sure he would go to the other man after the first one had

unprotected sex with him. That was his signal, it also triggered his body

to release another egg. He probably broke land speed records getting to

whichever one of you was second." 

 

"I don't believe you. This type of technology isn't available. It

probably never will be," said Mulder. 

 

"Not to us, but to others it is. The rebels gave us the know-how." 

 

Skinner looked thoughtful. "Say we buy this horse shit, why are you

telling us all this?" 

 

"Because the Englishman doesn't approve of the plans that have been

made." 

 

"What plans?" Mulder asked quickly. 

 

"They plan to keep him in a cage until he gives birth, take the babies

and then send him back for you to get him pregnant again. If they have

their way he'll be treated like a bitch in a puppy mill. His only freedom

will be the short time he is let loose to breed." 

 

"And this concerns your boss? I would think that would suit him fine." 

 

"My superior is a firm believer in nurture playing a role in development.

Why save the human race if they all turn out to be soulless animals?" 

 

Skinner was pacing again. Turning to the man he ordered, "Stay here." 

 

Grabbing Mulder by the arm he pulled him out of his office, ignoring a

startled Kim, they kept walking until they were outside the building.

Skinner dropped Mulder's arm and turned to face him. 

 

"Are you buying any of this?" 

 

"I think Alex told them some things and now we're getting our chain

yanked." 

 

"That's probably true, Mulder, but I still think we have to check it

out." 

 

"And if we find out that it's true?" 

 

"Fuck if I know." 

 

The trip back to his office was carried out with more decorum than the

flight out. The man was sitting much as they'd left him with the exception

that he now had a cup of coffee in his hand. Skinner got right to the

point. 

 

"Say we believe this hog wash, what does your boss think we should do

about this?" 

 

"He has arranged for help with getting Alex free. He believes one of you

may have a place to hide out with him so that his pregnancy can be

restful. A mother's mental health is important, even more so with multiple

births." 

 

"When?" Mulder spoke this time, wanting to get the action going. 

 

"Tonight, a SUV will be delivered to you at five in the parking garage.

Everything you'll need for several days will be inside. 

 

Mulder watched the two men, Alex murmuring quietly, Walter nodding, big

hands rubbing gently over Alex's naked flesh. Mulder rose quietly and left

the room. Alex knew Mulder had gone but he continued to speak softly to

Walter. 

 

"I'm sorry you're mixed up in this, Walter." 

 

"You're the one they fucked with the most, Alex." 

 

"I'm also sorry I'm being an ass to you. I shouldn't take out my anger on

you." 

 

"You're not feeling well and your body has been messed with. That would

make any man angry." 

 

"It isn't just anger, Walter. I'm scared. If they were anyone else's

babies, I'd ask Scully to abort them." 

 

"I know. We'll get through this." 

 

Mulder didn't stray far from the house. He found a big tree where he

could sit in the shade, close enough to see the house and hear any real

commotion from there. They had been here for three weeks and this was the

first sign that Alex was going to cooperate. If some quiet time with

Walter would help that along he was all for it. Walter had been as grumpy

as a bear with the trots. 

 

Maybe the two of them needed to fuck. Getting laid would help his

disposition as well. He'd heard that some women lost the drive during the

early stages because of the morning sickness, but Alex wasn't a woman. 

 

Mulder wondered if Scully was still furious with him. Not that he could

blame her either. She had plenty of reasons to be pissed at him. Dropping

his head back against the tree he remembered the day they'd found out

about the pregnancy. 

 

The SUV had been packed next to Walter's car in the garage. They opened

the doors, popped the hood, and even got down to peer underneath. Inside

they found a map, security codes, a cardkey and floor plans with Alex's

location marked in red. The back contained three bags of clothing in

various sizes, and enough staples to keep them going for several days. 

 

Walter had driven him home to change and then on to his place. They had

both dressed all in black and Skinner even had a black cap to pull down

over his head. They had eaten, at Walter's insistence, then driven to the

location. They used the time until dark to scout the place. Then Walter

had surprised him by going to sleep. Just as he was getting antsy, Walter

spoke. 

 

"It's time to go, Mulder. Are you ready?" 

 

"Shit, how do you do that?" 

 

"Nam, remember? The habits come back. Let's go get him." 

 

They moved quietly, Skinner in the lead. At the door he kept watch as

Mulder typed in the code. They weren't sure just how much help they had

been given but no alarms sounded. They ran into one man on the way to the

room Alex was supposed to be housed in. Mulder had watched as Skinner

killed, then hid the body. 

 

"Mulder! Move it!" 

 

He shook his head to clear it. It had been one thing to hear Skinner talk

about killing in Nam quite another to watch him do it without batting an

eye. He followed Skinner through the maze. The door opened with the

cardkey they'd been given, and they slipped inside. Finding the switch

Mulder flooded the room with light. 

 

There was a caged enclosure in the center of the room. Alex was inside,

lying on a cot under a thin blanket. The stench in the room made Mulder

gag. At one side of the cell were two buckets one that Alex had been

forced to use as a toilet, the other filled with water. 

 

Walter moved forward and called out. "Alex." 

 

Eyes opened and he turned toward them. "How did you find me?" 

 

"Not important now, we're going to get you out." 

 

The cell didn't have cardkey access or a keypad. Mulder and Walter tore

the room apart looking for the key. 

 

"It's useless, Walter. The two of you should leave." 

 

"Not without you. Do you know who has a key?" 

 

"The prick they have as my keeper is named Jones, original, huh? He's a

big bastard. Balder than you." 

 

"Mulder, stay here. If all hell breaks loose get out of here and try

something else later. But get him out of here somehow. I don't want my

child born in this place." 

 

Skinner slipped out the door and Mulder turned to look at Alex. His face

had paled. 

 

"Then it's true? He wasn't just jerking my chain? Jesus fucking Christ." 

 

"It's a long story and we'll tell you all about it when we get out of

here." 

 

Mulder looked at Krycek standing there, neither of them knowing what to

say. The minutes ticked by slowly, every little sound making the two jump.

When the door started to open Mulder hurried to hide behind it, Alex's

face telling him it was okay long before the door opened all the way. 

 

Walter stalked to the side of the cell and opened the door. Alex looked

up at him, smelling the blood that the black clothing didn't reveal. The

communication between them was silent, 'thank you' 'you're welcome'. Then

both men were moving. Alex stepped into the sweats Walter thrust at him,

sat long enough to pull on the shoes that were a little big. 

 

Walter put Mulder in the lead, with Alex in the middle. They came across

no one on the way out. Alex stumbled on the way to the SUV and Walter

lifted him, then held onto him the rest of the way. At the vehicle there

was no discussion Mulder drove and Alex crawled into the back seat. Alex

was asleep before they hit the freeway. 

 

Mulder stayed right at the speed limit driving in the direction Skinner

had given him. The sun was coming up when Alex stirred. 

 

"We need to stop, I have to pee." 

 

"There's a rest stop coming up, I'll pull over there." 

 

That had been the first fight of the time they'd been together. Alex came

out of the bathroom and headed to the vending machines where Walter was

getting coffee. 

 

"Walter, I need coffee." 

 

"I got you juice." 

 

Walter turned with the bottle and Alex snarled at him, "I want coffee." 

 

"Coffee isn't good for you. Have the juice." 

 

"If I wanted fucking juice I'd have asked for it. They haven't let me

have coffee for the last three weeks. Now I want some fucking coffee." 

 

"No!" 

 

"How do you want it, Krycek?" 

 

"Mulder!" 

 

"Cream and sugar." 

 

"Mulder, he shouldn't be..." 

 

"Skinner, he's a grown man. If he wants coffee let him have it." 

 

Skinner stomped off to the men's room as Mulder bought coffee for the two

of them. When Skinner came back out he took over the driving. A mile down

the road he had to pull over so Alex could vomit. The 'I told you so' was

never uttered, but Mulder and Krycek both heard it. Skinner helped Alex

back to the car and offered him a bottle of water to rinse his mouth. The

rest of the trip was made in silence. 

 

Scully had come out to visit them that first weekend. She'd examined

Alex, performed a pregnancy test on him, reamed Mulder up one side and

down the other, then she'd left with a promise to return in a month to

check his progress. To say that Dana Scully was pissed at the whole

situation would be the understatement of this or any other century. 

 

Mulder had napped under the tree. When he went back to the house he

peered into the bedroom to find Alex sleeping on his side with Walter

wrapped around him. The sheet had slipped down and Mulder could see

Walter's strong back, the beginning curve of his hip. He wondered if

Walter had slept that way with Krycek the night the babies had been

conceived. 

 

Stepping back he went into the kitchen to cook dinner. As he chopped

vegetables, Alex wandered into the room, wearing boxers, Walter's tee

shirt, and a huge purple mark on his throat. Sliding in close behind

Mulder, Alex wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. 

 

"Are you trying to get us both killed?" 

 

"What?" 

 

"Skinner will break me in two if he finds me making out with you." 

 

"Don't be silly, Mulder. It's not like he doesn't know we've fucked." 

 

"Knowing we did it and seeing us do it are two different things. Are you

really so stupid that you don't know how he feels about you?" 

 

"He likes my ass, same as you do. Other than that, yeah, he feels

something I guess. Protective, now that I'm having his child. I wasn't

asking for a long romantic session, Mulder. Just a quickie." 

 

"Didn't the two of you..." Mulder trailed off. 

 

"Yeah, but I'm still horny. Maybe the conditioning is still working." 

 

"Or maybe you're just at the end of the first trimester and you're

feeling better." 

 

Walter's voice did two things, I made Alex forget about getting laid and

Mulder's stomach drop. Two sets of guilty eyes turned to look at the man

standing almost naked a few feet away. Alex immediately pulled away from

Mulder and moved toward Walter. 

 

"Don't let me interrupt, carry on." 

 

He turned his back and left the room, back ramrod straight, strides long,

eating up the space to the bedroom door, which was closed with a definite

click. 

 

"Fuck!" 

 

"You should go talk to him." 

 

"Why don't you? You're the shrink." 

 

"I think he'd try to kill me if I went in there now." 

 

As the two fell silent the door opened again and Skinner moved toward the

front door, keeping his eyes averted from the kitchen area. He was out the

door before either man could react. Alex broke into a run as the car

started. He reached the porch in time to see the car roll down the road

away from the cabin. 

 

Mulder was already going for his cell phone, dialing the number for

Skinner's phone. He received no answer. He walked to the porch to find

Alex sitting on the top step with tears running down his face. Mulder sat

next to him and wrapped his arm around him. 

 

"He'll be back when he cools off, Alex." 

 

But he didn't come back, not that night or the next day. When Scully

turned up three days later she brought a trunk full of groceries. 

 

"Mulder, unload the trunk. Krycek, get in the bedroom so I can examine

you." 

 

She said nothing to him as she checked his blood pressure and ran her

hands over his stomach. 

 

"Nausea still bothering you?" 

 

"No. Scully, have you talked to Skinner?" 

 

"He's in Texas." 

 

"What's he doing there?" 

 

"He said he was visiting family. I don't know what happened. He wouldn't

talk about it. But whatever it was he needed to put as much distance

between you as he could." 

 

She stood and moved away from him, "I brought new vitamins, see that you

take them." 

 

She walked back out as Mulder brought in the last bag. "Scully, I ..." 

 

"Don't, Mulder." 

 

Then Scully left, and unlike Skinner, she sprayed gravel as she did it. 

 

Skinner had run. He'd never expected to feel as he had when he woke to

find Alex gone. His first thought had been that Alex was sick again. He'd

pulled on his pants and went to find him only to see him humping against

Mulder from behind. That wasn't the worst, the worst was hearing that Alex

thought Walter only cared about the child. 

 

Walter had always been the possessive sort. Truth be told, he'd been in

love with Alex for a long time. He didn't want to share him with Mulder or

anyone. Everything they had been told had proven true. So Walter had been

forced to look at that truth when he found them together. 

 

Alex would always seek out the other after having sex with one. He could

no more help that than a female dog could refuse a male when in season.

The question seemed to be could he live with that. Could Mulder? Or

Scully? 

 

It had taken Walter three weeks to decide having Alex part time was

better than not having him at all. Three weeks in which he'd fended off

questions from his family, spent hours on horseback, and drank until he

passed out at night. He was way out at the edge of the ranch when the

realization hit him, turning his horse he headed back to the house. 

 

He stopped by his mother as he walked through the kitchen and kissed her

cheek. She smiled up at him; "You've reached a decision." 

 

"Yes." She had always read him so well. 

 

"Want to tell me now or tell us all at dinner?" 

 

"You won't believe most of it. I'll tell you all at once, then I'll run,

before you call the men with the white coats to come get me." 

 

She nodded, "I'll trip them so you can make a getaway." 

 

He kissed her again and then headed for the phone to make flight

reservations. After that he packed his bags, took a long hot shower and

jerked off with fantasies of Alex caught between him and Mulder. 

 

Dinner had gone better than he expected. Of course, they didn't believe

that Alex was pregnant and they took the whole gay thing with a 'you think

we're stupid' attitude. So in the end he'd told them that he would bring

Alex back there to give birth to the babies. 

 

Alex was reading on the sofa and Mulder was pounding away on his laptop.

Alex's head jerked up and he was up and running. Mulder jumped when he

heard the door bang against the wall. Walter pulled up next to the house

and stepped from the car, Alex slammed into him raining kisses on every

part of Walter he could reach. 

 

Strong arms wrapped around Alex as his sweet mouth was captured in a

kiss. Big hands moved down over his ass and he was lifted, his long legs

wrapped around Walter's hips. Mulder watched as Walter walked toward the

house, grinning as Alex nuzzled his neck. He stopped next to Mulder. 

 

"The back of the SUV is full of supplies, would you bring them in?" 

 

"Yeah, no problem. I'm glad you're back." 

 

"This is where I should be. We'll talk later." 

 

Mulder nodded, trying to pretend he wasn't ogling the bulge in Walter's

pants. He hurried to check the back of the SUV, hearing the screen door

bang behind Alex and Walter. 

 

Walter carried Alex straight to the bedroom and then lowered him to the

floor. They both hurried to get naked, then met in the center of the bed. 

 

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back, Walter. I'm sorry I was such a

slut." 

 

"You can't help it, Alex. It took me a little while to figure that out." 

 

Walter's hand ran over Alex's hip pulling him closer so that their cocks

nestled together. 

 

"I can't when I'm in heat, but the rest of the time I can control it. I

thought I was just a piece of ass until I saw your face that morning.

Mulder and I talked while you were gone. He saw it in your face, too. That

I was more, I mean." 

 

"Yeah, you are. And how does Mulder fit in your mind?" 

 

"I like Mulder. I enjoy sex with him in a different way than I do with

you." 

 

"But?" 

 

"We don't love each other. He loves Scully, but she can't give him

everything he needs. Right now she's still pretty pissed at him. He

doesn't know if she'll ever forgive him." 

 

"I was pissed at him, too. I think I was mostly angry at the whole set

up, at our lives being toyed with this way. So, we need to all sit down

and talk this out, decide how we are going to get on with our lives." 

 

"Can we do that later? I really need you." 

 

"Mulder didn't take care of you while I was gone?" 

 

"Uh..." 

 

"Yeah, I thought so. You both owe me, my hand was a poor substitute for a

hot ass." 

 

"You think my ass is hot?" 

 

"I know it's hot and I intend to plow it deep and hard." 

 

Walter's hand squeezed his ass tightly as they rocked against each other.

Alex pressed his lips against Walter's, the kiss starting slow but

building. He moaned into the kiss as Walter rolled him onto his back. 

 

Mulder had put away most of the groceries when the bedroom door opened.

Walter wandered into the kitchen in nothing but a pair of sweat pants,

looking well pleased with himself. 

 

"Mulder, go get him off will you? I'll take care of the rest of this." 

 

"What?" Mulder looked at Walter as if he'd grown another head. 

 

"I didn't let him come, go take care of that." 

 

"I don't...have you...you don't mean..." 

 

"Finally, I've found a way to turn off that Oxford mind. He says he can

control it when he isn't in heat, as he put it. Reality is we're men, men

like to fuck and like more than one partner. At least this way I'm only

sharing him with someone I know I can trust with him. Had it been anyone

else, I probably would have killed them to keep him for myself. Now go on,

he's waiting." 

 

Mulder stood still and Walter walked to him, turned him toward the

bedroom and swatted his ass. He was almost to the door when Alex yelled. 

 

"One of you better get in here and take care of me." 

 

That brought a grin to Mulder's lips and he moved quickly into the room.

Walter picked up the bathroom supplies and went to put them away. He gave

them enough time to be getting into it and then went to peek in the door. 

 

Alex was on his back, legs wrapped around Mulder's hips. Mulder's strokes

were firm, rocking Alex slightly with each forward movement. Walter

watched for a couple of minutes. Alex's eyes opened, he focused on Walter

mouthed 'thank you'. Walter nodded and turned away. 

 

He went back to the kitchen to decide what to cook for dinner. By the

time Alex wandered out, Walter had a fire going in the BBQ pit, had

potatoes baking and was chopping up salad vegetables. 

 

Alex slipped his arms around Walter from behind and nuzzled into his

throat. Walter took a deep breath puling in the combined scents of Alex,

Mulder and even a touch of himself. 

 

"I'm glad you decided to come back, Walter. I couldn't face this without

you here. Mulder's a great guy but I have the feeling when the time comes

he'll panic." 

 

"We won't be here then." 

 

"What? Why not? I thought you felt this place was safe?" 

 

"I do, but there is someplace safer." 

 

"Where's that, Walter?" 

 

Mulder looked as rumpled as Alex. Walter could honestly say he didn't

mind losing his hair when he considered that his would have looked much

worse than theirs did after being in bed. 

 

"I'd like my son born where I was. The original house my parents built

before I was born is still standing. My family will clean it up and paint

it and we'll go there when the weather turns here. It will be even safer,

because we'll have family around us." 

 

"You don't know that it's a boy." Alex told him with a grin. 

 

"Skinner men always make boys first." Walter told him with an even bigger

grin. 

 

"Skinner, you told your family?" Mulder was more interested in that than

the sex of the babies. 

 

"I went home to think about all of this. I can't hide from them the way I

do most of the world. They knew something was preying on me but waited for

me to work it through." 

 

"How do you do that, Walter?" Alex asked as he took a seat at the table. 

 

"I ride, I drink, I sometimes get into brawls at the local bar. This time

I spent a lot of thought on how I felt about becoming a father, what I

wanted for our child." 

 

Mulder nodded, "I've been thinking about that as well." 

 

"If what we've been told is the truth, then our children have a destiny

we can't change to a certain extent. But we can give them love and teach

them values. Different values from the norm, but values that we know are

right." 

 

"All of mankind is going to need to look at things differently, Walter.

That's not going to come easy." 

 

Alex looked grim. Walter stepped over to him and touched his face gently.

"Most changes come with violence, this change will come with less blood

shed than most have. Haven't you considered that there are probably others

out there like you? Maybe imprisoned like you were?" 

 

"Fuck, Alex, he's right. They couldn't expect the three of us to make

enough children to make a difference in the long run. Not even if you

carried babies every ten months or so." 

 

"So my plan, and I hope you will go along with me, is simple. We go home

and you have our children there. We'll have family around for support. And

in between pregnancies we try to find the others and set them free.

Mankind's future can't be based on children grown in cages or labs." 

 

"How many pregnancies are we talking?" 

 

"That depends on you, Alex. You're the one who has to go through the

misery of morning sickness and whatever else you end up dealing with

before this is over. I'll admit that I'd like a son and a daughter. But

it's your body, so the decision rests with you, not me and not Mulder." 

 

"I agree, Alex. Your body, you decision." 

 

Alex looked at them and smiled. "Hell, I'm tough, I can do it more than

once. Besides the next time will be easier because I'll have you both with

me from the beginning and I'll know exactly what's happening." 

 

Six weeks later, Alex was wondering if that was true. He sighed as he

leaned back against Walter's chest. Walter's hands moved slowly, rubbing

cocoa butter into his tender nipples. Mulder was at the other end of the

bed rubbing his feet and swollen ankles. 

 

Scully would be coming sometime that day. She hadn't been happy to hear

that he had swollen ankles and was bringing a blood pressure kit so they

would be able to monitor him. She had said something about Alex needing to

be closer to medical help. 

 

If pressed, Alex would have to say that he did enjoy all the fussing over

him, but he hadn't enjoyed the fear he'd seen in Walter's eyes after he

talked to Scully. So they were passing the time as they waited for her

with the two men trying to make their pregnant lover more comfortable. 

 

Alex jerked a little and Walter's hand stilled. "Alex, what is it?" 

 

Alex didn't answer. He just pulled Walter's hand down to rest over his

now curved belly. A huge grin split Walter's face as he felt one of the

babies move. "Mulder, feel this." 

 

Mulder got onto his knees to move closer and his hand joined Walter's on

Alex's stomach. The three men were silent, each grinning as Alex's stomach

began to jump. After a minute Alex started to rub against his side just

under his ribs. "Move little one, that's uncomfortable." 

 

Walter shifted his hand to help Alex massage the foot or fist that was

pushing hard against Alex's side. And the child moved position. Alex

relaxed back against Walter as they continued to hold his belly. After a

while the babies settled down. 

 

They had just finished lunch when Scully pulled up outside. Her attitude

toward Alex had become solicitous as his pregnancy had progressed. She was

still cool toward Mulder. He had begun to think she would never completely

forgive him. And truthfully, he couldn't blame her. After all, he was

still having sex with Alex, and he didn't see that changing. 

 

Scully examined Alex, checked his blood pressure and then stepped back.

"It's just a little high. Probably the swelling is just excess salt in

your diet and being on your feet too much. But I really want you closer to

a hospital and you need to be seeing an Ob-gyn." 

 

"We can't do that, Scully." 

 

"Actually, Alex, you can once we're in Texas. I have a cousin who can

take care of you. Maybe we should head there now instead of waiting." 

 

"How many members of your family have you told about this?" Mulder asked.

 

 

"The ones who matter, and they will have told anyone who will be needed

to help safeguard the house once we are there." 

 

"Walter, could I stay here to take care of some personal business? I'll

fly down later to join you." 

 

Alex and Walter carefully didn't look at Scully, both were sure 'personal

business' meant trying to make up with her. 

 

"Of course, Mulder." 

 

Scully interrupted. "Mulder, you need to go with them. Alex shouldn't be

driving and Walter shouldn't drive all that way himself. Go with them and

fly back to take care of your business." 

 

Mulder nodded, "She's right, I'll go with you, share the driving. Scully,

will it be alright to try and drive straight through if Alex can lie down

in the back?" 

 

"He should be fine as long as he can elevate his feet for most of the

trip. That should be possible in the back of an SUV." 

 

Walter excused himself to call his family. He used the code he'd set up

with them while there to let them know that he would be on his way the

next day. 

 

"Mom, it's me...just checking in...you know I wouldn't forget the big day

is tomorrow...yes I wish I could be there...tell him his gift is on the

way and maybe I can be there next year...love you too...bye." 

 

Mulder and Scully had come from the bedroom, leaving Alex to nap. "Code,

Walter?" 

 

"Yeah, I just told her we'd be on our way tomorrow. That way they can

make sure we have power and other essentials when we reach the house. So

if we get there in the middle of the night, we won't have to wake anyone.

It may be a little paranoid of me, but if they are trying to track us this

should help." 

 

Mulder nodded and then walked Scully out to her car. Walter watched

through the window as she allowed Mulder to kiss her on the cheek. Mulder

walked back to the house with a small smile on his face. 

 

He looked at Walter as he stepped through the door. "I think she's going

to be okay with this. Or at least understand that this isn't something we

would have chosen, but it is our reality." 

 

"For both your sakes, I hope so. What do you want for dinner?" 

 

"You're cooking?" 

 

"That's why I asked." 

 

The next morning bright and early, they loaded the SUV with the

perishables, their clothes and made a nest of pillows and blankets in the

back for Alex. He'd asked for some sort of bottle so they wouldn't need to

stop every time he needed to pee. 

 

The trip was fatiguing for them all, but Alex never once complained. He

had a couple of books to read and the cooler was close by with water,

juice and snacks in case he got hungry. He dozed often as the day wore on.

 

 

It was late by the time they pulled up in front of the house. The porch

light was on to welcome them, and lights shining from the front windows.

Walter pulled a key from his pocket to open the door as Mulder propped up

a tired Alex. 

 

Walter turned with a grin and scooped Alex up in his arms, before

stepping into the room. Alex was laughing and Mulder even grinned. 

 

"Welcome home, Alex." 

 

A voice interrupted before Alex could answer. "Walter, do you always

carry him around?" 

 

Walter turned as Alex clutched at him. "Seemed like the thing to do. Why

are you waiting up for us? I didn't expect anyone to be around." 

 

"Aunt Helene said you were bringing home a pregnant male lover. Did you

think I'd miss a chance to check that out myself?" 

 

Walter lowered Alex to his feet and then moved forward to embrace the man

who was obviously a relative. After the manly hugging and back slapping,

Walter stepped back. 

 

"Alex, Mulder, this is my cousin, Drew. Drew, the one I was carrying is

my lover, he could use regular pre-natal care." 

 

Drew stepped forward holding out his hand. "I have to tell you this is

the weirdest thing I've ever heard. Had anyone other than Walter told this

tale, I'd have been reaching for a hypo of Haldol. I know you are all

probably wiped out, so I'll save the prodding for tomorrow. I basically

waited to say hello and let Walter know what precautions we've set up." 

 

"Alex, the bedrooms are down the hallway over there. Why don't you go and

get ready for bed? Mulder, you can go too if you want. This shouldn't take

long." 

 

Both men shook hands with Drew and then wandered off down the hall

holding on to each other. Drew's eyebrow rose as he looked at his cousin. 

 

"Can the questions wait? There's obviously more to the story than I told

my folks. I wanted them to get used to one impossible thing before

learning the next." 

 

"Walter, as long as the situation works for you, that's all that matters

to me. That doesn't mean I don't want the dirt, but I can wait." 

 

"Okay, tell me what's been happening around here?" 

 

"Jake's brought over several of his best, Wolf and Dee's offspring.

They're out roaming and have already been introduced to your scent. Jake

will bring them by tomorrow to meet the others. All the fences have been

checked, and repaired where needed. Signs posted, so if anyone ignores

them, we're within our rights to shoot." 

 

"Alex is the most important, Drew. If the people responsible for this get

their hands on him, he'll be kept in a cage and my child will be raised in

one." 

 

"Skinners don't belong in cages, Walter. We're all behind you. Does the

boy have any skills to defend himself with?" 

 

"He's not an effeminate stereotype, Drew. He was one of my agents. Given

any weapon or even his own body, he'll take an honor guard to hell with

him. That won't protect him from things like tazars, or tranquilizer

darts. And he'll be less able to do what he'd need to as his body grows.

He's having twins." 

 

"Twins, huh? You said 'child' earlier, the other one Mulder's?" 

 

"Yeah. That's part of that long story." 

 

Drew nodded and started toward the door. "I'm gonna head for home. House

is stocked with everything you might need. We didn't know their tastes, so

make a list when you're mobile tomorrow and I'll get Angel to shop for

you. I'll spread the word that you're here." 

 

"Thanks, Drew. Where's your car?" 

 

"City slicker, I didn't get out the car to come here, my horse is out

back. Call when you're ready for us. Night, Walter." 

 

Drew slipped out the door and Walter threw the deadbolt. He left on the

porch light, but turned out the others. Making his way along the hall in

the dark, he stopped at the bathroom, then went into the master bedroom.

Alex and Mulder were already asleep. He smiled as he saw Alex's belly

move. Undressing silently, he joined them in the bed, snuggled up to a

warm Alex who immediately rolled over toward him. He was asleep before he

had time to consider how to tell the rest of the tale to the family. 

 

Walter woke the next morning to the smell of coffee and an empty bed. He

got up; pulled on the jeans he'd worn the day before, stopped at the

bathroom and then headed toward the kitchen. 

 

Mulder was half in the fridge as he asked Alex what he wanted for

breakfast. "There's enough cholesterol in here to give us all heart

attacks, Alex. Ah, here's some fruit." 

 

He straightened to see Walter kissing Alex's cheek. "Drew said they

stocked the house with what they know I like. His wife will go shopping

for us. We just need to make a list." 

 

Walter walked over to the counter to get a mug of coffee. He'd noted that

Alex was sipping on a caffeine free tea. Mulder set the bowl of mixed

fruit on the table, then started going through the cabinets. 

 

Mulder found oatmeal in the cupboard and he soon had them a fairly

healthy breakfast made that also included the demon bacon. They ate as

Walter explained the precautions the family had taken to insure their

safety. 

 

Alex realized that a small light was flashing over the door, "Walter,

what's that light for?" 

 

"That's a signal that the gate was just opened. They probably got tired

of waiting." 

 

He got up and went out to the front porch, waiting for someone to appear.

Alex and Mulder stood next to him. Walter waved as a pick-up truck

approached, bringing a more relaxed posture to Alex and Mulder. 

 

"Don't move, Jake has our furry guardians with him and they'll need to

meet you." 

 

Both men stayed still as a big man climbed out of the truck. Four of the

biggest dogs Alex or Mulder had ever seen jumped down from the back of the

truck as soon as the tailgate was dropped. They ran right toward the men

on the porch, stopping short at a loud whistle from Jake. 

 

He walked past them to greet Walter. "Walter, expected you to call me

hours ago." 

 

"Jake, I didn't get in until after midnight." 

 

"I can remember nights when we didn't get home until three and you were

up at six." He grinned as he thumped Walter on the back. 

 

"I was young then. We're that untrustworthy age group now, remember?" 

 

That earned him another grin. "You gonna introduce me, or did that big

city kill your manners?" 

 

"Is it okay for them to move?" 

 

"Shit, better do that." Turning his head he said one word, "Greet." The

animals ran up the steps and straight to Walter. They sniffed him briefly,

recognized him as 'family,' then they surrounded Alex and Mulder. Both men

stood still as they were sniffed. Alex barely managed to hold still as the

animals paid special attention to his rounding stomach. 

 

"Damn, he is pregnant!" 

 

"What?" Alex questioned. 

 

"They can pick up on babies; they always pay more attention to pregnant

women. They're all part wolf. Wolves are strong on family. They'll know

the baby for family when he's born." 

 

Alex rolled his eyes at Walter, "He? That wasn't a joke." 

 

"Skinner's always have boys first." Jake announced before Walter could

answer. 

 

The dogs had finished sniffing and were all sitting, waiting for the next

instruction. Jake whistled and they ran down off the porch. "Guard." The

dogs ran in different directions, but Mulder noticed they didn't go far

and would be able to see each other from the stations they took. 

 

Walter reached out and hooked his arm around Alex pulling him close.

"Jake, this is Alex and that's Mulder." 

 

"'The" Mulder?" 

 

"Yes." Walter laughed as Mulder frowned. "Come on in and have a cup of

coffee. I'd ask if you've eaten but I'm sure you have." 

 

"City folk, lollygag in bed all morning." But his grin took all the sting

out of it. 

 

When they reached the kitchen, Walter picked up the phone; Alex and

Mulder looked surprised when he didn't dial. 

 

"Hi, Mom. We're up and semi-presentable, bring the troops." 

 

Jake was grinning at Mulder and Alex's confusion. "We set up tie lines

between the house, saves a world of time. Alex be prepared, Aunt Helene

will say you're too thin and try to stuff you like a turkey. If my wife

had listened to her, she'd have been waddling into the delivery room." 

 

Alex looked up at Walter to see him grinning and looking relaxed in a way

he didn't think he'd ever seen. He smiled back, determined to win the

family over. What he didn't know is that the Skinner clan would accept

anyone Walter chose. They had faith in him. 

 

In less that thirty minutes, the house was filling up with people. Alex

and Mulder were introduced to so many people it was impossible to remember

them all. Several men were out in back of the house starting a fire in the

largest BBQ pit Alex had ever seen outside a movie. 

 

Walter's mother cornered him and began trying to feed him from the

platter of cold cuts she'd brought in. He was actually relieved when Drew

came in with a doctor's bag in one hand and a large package wrapped in

butcher paper. 

 

"Aunt Helene, let me examine my patient would you?" 

 

"Tell him he's too thin." 

 

"Aunt Helene, not all men eat the way your son does. Some of us have to

watch our boyish figures." 

 

"He's not just eating for him." 

 

Drew shook his head and pulled Alex down the hallway and into the

bedroom. 

 

"Thanks, Drew. She didn't think I could have possibly have eaten enough

breakfast." 

 

"I'll give you as big a reprieve as I can. Just know that when she finds

out you're carrying twins she'll really start pushing the food." 

 

"You want me sitting or what?" 

 

"Why don't you lie down and let me get an idea of how big the babies are

now. Tomorrow or the next day we'll go into the clinic so I can do an

ultrasound." 

 

Alex got onto the bed and stayed still as Drew lifted his shirt and

pushed his sweat bottom down a little. The hands that touched him were

gentle, if a little callused. 

 

"Any pain? Unusual discharge?" 

 

"My nipples are swollen and tender. Morning sickness stopped just before

Walter came down here to think things out. My ankles are swollen. Scully

thought I had too much salt in my diet and was spending too much time on

my feet." 

 

Drew nodded and reached in his bag. Alex stayed still while his

temperature was checked. Drew took his blood pressure and frowned. 

 

"What is it?" 

 

"It's a little high. Probably just the stress of the long ride and the

extra fluid you're carrying. Alex, I try to treat my patients with as few

drugs as possible. But I will give you any medication needed if we can't

take care of this in other ways." 

 

"I'll do whatever you say, Drew. These babies are important to me." 

 

"And you are important to Walter. I don't intend for him to lose you. So

we start with diet. Aunt Helene will be told that she can't feed you. I

want you in bed early tonight, feet elevated." 

 

"Yes, I'll do that. Anything else?" 

 

"Tonight and tomorrow I want your diet to consist of lean beef, chicken,

or fish, cottage cheese if you want, melons, pineapple, or citrus and

green vegetables. Don't add salt to any of that. If the swelling isn't

down by tomorrow night we decide the next step." 

 

"Are they cooking anything on that pit out back that I can eat?" 

 

"I'll make sure that they do." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a

cell phone. "Angel, I need you to stop on the way over... Yeah, bring some

fresh pineapple, a couple of melons, some fresh broccoli and asparagus...

Party will be in full swing, I'll keep your seat warm...Love you." 

 

Alex smiled as the phone went back in the pocket and a hand was offered

to assist him in getting up. They went out to find the kitchen buzzing

with women chopping salad vegetables and all the burners on the stove

filled with large pots. 

 

"Alex, Walter asked me to send you outside when you were through being

poked. Here, take this." 

 

She shoved a platter into his hands and another was held out to Drew.

They were barely out the door when Walter came over to take the tray from

him, yelling toward the house, "He isn't a pack mule." 

 

"Are you sure? Seems to me it'd take a stubborn mule to put up with you."

Helene yelled back at Walter. Alex was shocked until he saw the grin on

Walter's face. 

 

He followed Walter over to watch as the platter was handed off to the two

men doing the cooking. Walter then took a chair next to Mulder and pulled

Alex down into his lap. Alex tried to pull away but Walter wouldn't let

him. He glanced around and realized no one seemed to mind. 

 

Bending his head Alex whispered, "They all really know?" 

 

"Yes, now relax." Walter rubbed the small of Alex's back as he called out

to Drew. "How is he, Drew?" 

 

"His blood pressure is up. I want him in bed early tonight and I put him

on a water reduction diet. Don't let your mother feed him." 

 

"I'll take care of it." 

 

Alex relaxed against Walter as the hand continued to sooth him. He

drifted into a light doze as the conversation continued around him. He

woke when Walter kissed his cheek and said that dinner was ready. 

 

There had been big tables set up that groaned under the weight of the

slabs of ribs, brisket, chicken, at least three different forms of

potatoes, corn on the cob and off, several salads and one table covered

with sweets. 

 

Alex took the lean chicken that covered one platter, and a woman, who he

found out later was Angel, passed him a small dish of fruit salad that was

all the types Drew had told him to eat. After he ate he leaned against

Walter as the conversation continued over coffee and dessert. 

 

He was almost asleep when Walter excused them and took him inside. They

stopped at the bathroom and peed side by side. In the bedroom, Alex stood

still as Walter undressed him and tucked him in with his feet up as Drew

had instructed. Alex was surprised when Walter began undressing. 

 

"Walter, your family is out there." 

 

"Yes, they are. But they don't need me to clean up and they would expect

me to be at your side." 

 

"I'm fine, just tired. The drive took more out of me than I thought it

would. Go visit with them." 

 

"I'll see them plenty between now and when the babies come. My place is

with you." 

 

Walter crawled into the bed and wrapped his arm around Alex, his hand

resting against the babies. Alex was too tired to argue. He fell asleep

quickly. 

 

The next day, Mulder flew back to D.C. to try and set things right with

Scully. Walter and Alex spent their time with family or with Walter

showing Alex around the ranch. A peace settled over them that was new to

them both. 

 

Mulder still hadn't returned, when in his seventh month Alex developed

pre-eclampsia, not that they had asked him to. They both felt it was

important for him to take the time he and Scully needed to come to an

agreement. 

 

Drew ordered bed rest and taught Walter how to monitor Alex's blood

pressure. Drew still came by the house every couple of days to check up on

Alex himself. Walter spent long hours rubbing cocoa butter into Alex's

nipples and over his stomach. Alex chafed at the inactivity and became

quite short tempered. 

 

When Walter found himself so angry he wanted to hit Alex, he'd go out and

saddle his horse and go for a long ride. One day he stayed out longer than

he intended, and when one of the dogs ran up to his horse barking as he

rode back toward home, he whipped his horse in a panic to get there. 

 

He saw Alex lying on his side on the porch, jumping down he ran toward

the house. The other three dogs were keeping watch over him. The female,

Nicona, was curled around him keeping him as warm as possible. 

 

"Alex! Oh dear god! Don't take him from me!" 

 

He nearly ripped the screen door off its hinges as he ran into the house.

Grabbing the house phone, he shook as he waited for it to be picked up. 

 

"Hello." 

 

"Mom, I need Drew! Tell him to hurry!" 

 

"We'll be right there." 

 

Walter threw the phone toward the base, ran into their bedroom to grab a

blanket. When he got back to the porch the other dogs had surrounded Alex,

offering body heat. Walter blabbed prayers as he wrapped the blanket

tightly around his lover. His hand moved cautiously over Alex seeking any

injury. He was relieved to feel the babies move. 

 

It wasn't long before a truck roared up to the house. His mother was

getting out before it stopped rolling. Jake climbed out of the driver's

side and decided to get Walter's horse into the corral while they waited

for Drew to show up. Helene knelt next to her son and his lover, shooing

the dogs away. 

 

"Walter, what happened?" 

 

"I don't know. We had another fight and I went for a ride. When I got

back he was lying here. Nicona was trying to keep him warm. He could have

been lying here for hours." 

 

With one hand she brushed Alex's hair back from his face, with the other

she gripped Walter's arm. 

 

"Drew will be here soon, he'll take good care of Alex." 

 

"Mom, I can't lose him. We've gone through so much." 

 

"He's not going anywhere. This is a bump in the road, that's all." 

 

As she soothed him they saw Drew's van turn into the road. Drew and Angel

got out and hurried to them. Helene rose and moved out of the way. Drew

put his hand on Walter's arm, giving it a squeeze. 

 

"Walter, I want you to go start a pot of coffee." 

 

"Coffee! Are you out of your fucking mind?" 

 

"Walter, language!" Helene had never allowed cursing in her presence. 

 

"Walter, I need to check him out. I need you out of the way while I do

that. Now you can stay here on the porch, but it might be better if you

put your hands to some task." 

 

Helene reached down to put her hand on her son's shoulder. "Come with me,

Son, let Drew do his job." 

 

Walter bent to kiss Alex's still face, and then he followed his mother

into the house. In the kitchen she pushed him into a chair, picked up the

receiver and put it on the base. Moving to the cabinets she got out the

coffee, starting a pot. Walter was holding the cup she'd given him when

Angel came to get them. 

 

Running out to the porch he found Alex conscious, lying flat on his back

as Drew questioned him. "What's the last thing you remember, Alex?" 

 

"I was worried that Walter had been gone so long. I got up to come

outside; I was going to see if maybe he'd come back while I was napping,

but hadn't come into the house." 

 

"How were you feeling?" 

 

"A little nauseous. When I got outside the sunlight was so bright, and my

head was hurting. Then there was these flashing lights, that's the last

thing I remember." 

 

"Alex, you have eclampsia. You've got a decision to make, do you follow

my orders to the letter or do I put you in the hospital?" 

 

Alex reached out toward Walter, who moved quickly to take his lover's

hand. "Could I lose the babies?" 

 

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Now what's your answer?" 

 

"I don't want to go to a hospital. I'll do whatever you want." 

 

"Glad to hear it. Walter, Jake, let's get him back in his own bed." 

 

The blanket was held out to Helene. The three men lifted Alex carefully.

He was soon back in the bed. Walter kissed him and asked Angel to sit with

him while Walter got them some lunch. Alex wasn't fooled by that, he knew

Walter wanted to talk to Drew privately. In the kitchen Walter looked at

Drew as Helene and Jake poured coffee for them all. 

 

"Drew, how bad is it, truthfully." 

 

"It could be very bad, we're not going to let it go any further. You, my

cousin, need to keep your temper. If you can't then you get someone here

before you go out to ride it off." 

 

"He knows how to get under my skin." 

 

"I can see that. He's going through something the human male has never

experienced. He didn't grow up knowing he might have a baby someday. Girls

soak up a lot of knowledge just from being around pregnant women. You told

me he's used to being active; he's a city boy. You add all that together

and you end up with a very frustrated man." 

 

Before Walter could answer, the gate light came on. Since they weren't

expecting anyone and the dogs were going crazy they all ran to the front

of the house. A taxi pulled to a stop and the door opened to show Mulder.

The dogs stopped barking as soon as they got his scent. 

 

"Hi, Walter. I thought it was time I got my butt back here." 

 

Walter smiled with relief; Mulder had been a calming influence from the

beginning of this thing. The trunk opened, Mulder grabbed his bag, slammed

the trunk lid and the taxi wasted no time getting out of there. 

 

Walking up the steps, Mulder cocked his head. "Everything alright?" 

 

"Alex isn't doing too well, I'm..." Walter tapered off as Mulder ran past

them all to find Alex. 

 

Helene and Jake looked at Walter. "I guess it's time to tell you the rest

of the story." 

 

"Yes, Son, I think you'd better." 

 

"Let's go in the kitchen." 

 

Everyone headed toward the kitchen where Angel joined them. Walter was

just formulating his explanation when he heard Mulder yelling in the

bedroom. 

 

"He did what?" 

 

Rapid footsteps could be heard as Mulder came down the hall and Alex's

voice calling out, "Mulder, wait!" 

 

Mulder appeared in the doorway and Jake was on his feet getting between

him and Walter. Mulder charged forward as Alex's voice came from the

hallway. "Mulder, please." 

 

Helene's voice cut through the multiple voices. "Stop this!" Everyone

turned to look at her as Alex reached the door. "Alex needs calm. He does

not need the two of you squaring off like two bulls in the pasture. Now

take him back to bed. The three of you talk. We'll take care of getting

dinner ready and then you can explain this situation to us." 

 

Walter moved past Mulder and lifted Alex, ignoring Alex's protests and

the twinge in his back. He didn't wait to see if Mulder followed, he knew

that Helene would swat Mulder if he tried to do anything else. 

 

Once Alex was back in the bed, Walter sat on the edge. Alex looked past

him, held out his hand and Mulder came into the room. 

 

"You should have let me finish, Mulder. Now Walter will have to convince

them that you aren't a danger to me or him." 

 

"They still don't know?" Mulder asked. 

 

"Well they suspect now, I'm sure. Don't worry, Alex, they'll take my word

that Mulder won't hurt anyone. Once they hear the story, they'll

understand his reaction." 

 

"Mulder, you should have waited until I'd finished telling you

everything. You have no idea how bitchy I've been to Walter, and he's put

up with so much and stayed calm. Today I pushed and pushed. You just don't

know how I can get on his nerves. I don't blame him for having to get away

from me for a while." 

 

"You should have called me to let me know things were tense. I would have

come back." 

 

"Mulder, let's get to the point here. You want Scully, right?" 

 

"What has that got to do with it?" 

 

"Answer the question." Walter's AD voice had come into the room. 

 

"Yes, but I know I have a responsibility here." 

 

"No one doubts that. Alex and I wanted to give you all the time you

needed with her. We know you aren't in love with him, but I am. In my mind

that makes him and the pregnancy more my sphere than yours." 

 

"Now wait a minute." 

 

"Mulder, listen to him, for once. He and I have talked about this a lot

while you were gone. We came to some conclusions and you need to hear

them." 

 

"You want to shut me out of my child's life, is that it?" 

 

"No, that's not it at all. We were thinking more in terms of building a

place for you and Scully here on the ranch. That way you could see your

child every day but still be with her, if she's willing. She could work at

the hospital with Drew." 

 

"You mean leave the bureau? But what about the work, I have to keep going

after them." 

 

"We want to fight them as well, Mulder but our first priority has to be

the children. They are the future and the best way to fight those men is

to raise our children to be smart, fast and ready to take on the fight.

And we want to find any others like us and get them free. We want a

successful revolution with as little bloodshed as possible." 

 

"Mulder, listen to him, please. Walter is far smarter than you've ever

given him credit for being. You and I are much too hot headed to lead the

fight, and make no mistakes, it will be a fight. A long hard fight." 

 

Mulder seemed to shrink in on himself at that point. He looked from one

to the other reading their intent and he knew he couldn't shake their

faith in each other or the plans they had made. 

 

Scully had accepted the facts and believed that he loved her. She had

even conceded that she could live with him fathering other children with

Alex. Walter's plan would even allow Scully to participate in rearing the

children as they came. 

 

"Maybe you're right. Maybe the best thing we can do is save the children,

teach them. Maybe it's impossible to bring down the Consortium. I wanted

to save them all, Walter." 

 

"I know you did, but saving mankind from a life of slavery is more

achievable and better than continuing to fight a battle we won't win." 

 

Mulder walked over to the bed and sat next to Alex. He put his hand on

the mound of Alex's stomach. Walter's fingers interlaced with his and Alex

covered their hands with his own. The babies picked that moment to move

forcefully within him. The three fathers laughed as the babies kicked hard

against their confinement. 

 

"See, they already know how to rebel." Walter smiled then leaned across

Alex and kissed Mulder, a soft, closed mouth kiss of affection. Alex

beamed at his lovers as he hoped they had reached a new understanding. 

 

Dinner had gone well. The family asked intelligent questions and again

promised all the support the three men would need. Before Helene left for

the night, she pulled Mulder into a hug, telling him that she would love

his child just as much as she did Walter's. 

 

Mulder called Scully later that night and by the end of the conversation

she'd agreed to move west as soon as a house was ready for her. Mulder had

joined Alex and Walter in the big bed feeling more content than he had in

a long time. 

 

With Mulder back at the house, Alex was never alone. His fear for the

babies had overcome his irritation at being so housebound. Helene came by

every day with some new dish she had found on the internet that was

supposed to help lower blood pressure and reduce water retention. She

would sit next to him and knit as they talked about how he was feeling. 

 

As his belly stretched bigger, large purple lines appeared. Alex was

amazed that Walter didn't seem to mind caring for his misshapen body.

Every day the stretch marks were rubbed with oils or lotions, when he

complained about his nipples hurting they were coated as well. When his

back ached, Walter would position him on his side, a plump pillow under

his stomach for support, and large tender hands would rub until he fell

asleep. 

 

Mulder took over most of the household duties to allow Walter time to

care for Alex. After he turned Walter's underwear all blue, Walter had

taken back laundry duty. Helene was doing most of the cooking. Walter was

impressed with her restraint; she wasn't trying to stuff Alex. 

 

Late in his eight month, Alex screamed for Walter from the bathroom one

morning, causing Walter to spill his coffee and the other family members

in the kitchen to look up in shock. The house was full of male relatives

having coffee before going out to work on the house that Scully and Mulder

would eventually reside in. 

 

Walter ran down the hallway with Mulder hot on his heels. Pushing the

door open he found Alex sitting on the toilet. 

 

"Alex, what's wrong?" 

 

"I don't know, Walter, look the babies have shifted and they aren't

moving." 

 

Walter knelt on the floor and touched Alex's belly gently. Turning to

look at Mulder he ordered. "Get Mom over here and call Drew. I'm going to

get him back in bed." 

 

Mulder turned and ran from the room. Lifting Alex as he protested that he

was too heavy, Walter took him back to their bed. Once Alex was on his

back, Walter could see the difference in the way his stomach looked even

more. He was almost flat again above the waist and the babies seemed to be

all down below his waist. 

 

He kept rubbing Alex stomach as he waited for the others to get there.

Mulder came into the room and sat next to Alex on the other side of the

bed. It wasn't long before his mother came tearing into the room. 

 

"Hello, Alex. Walter, move so I can look at him." 

 

Helene sat down in the spot her son had moved from and touched Alex's

cheek first of all. Then she placed her hands on his stomach. 

 

"You boys had me worried I thought something was wrong." 

 

Alex looked at her hopefully. "It's okay?" 

 

"You've dropped that's all. Means the babies are about ready to be born."

 

 

"Why aren't they moving?" 

 

"Back hurting?" 

 

"Always." 

 

"More than usual, I mean?" 

 

"Yeah it does seem to be worse today." 

 

"You're in labor, Alex." Helene told him gently. 

 

"But I can't, I mean I..." 

 

"Hush, boy. Drew will be here soon and we'll get you to the hospital. I

told him to bring the van." 

 

As if on cue, Drew's van pulled up in front of the house. They helped

Alex up, since Helene'd told them it was okay for him to walk and they met

Drew in the living room. He looked at Alex being supported by Walter and

Mulder and turned to go back out to open the van. 

 

Drew broke the speed limit on the way to the hospital. T he only thing

between him and a ticket was the fact that all the police in the area knew

his van and his profession. They took Alex straight to an exam room. Drew

had him strip and get into a hospital gown. 

 

Once Alex was on the table, Drew brought over the ultrasound. Positioning

a sheet to cover his crotch, Alex pushed up the gown. Drew squirted the

cold lubricant on his stomach and then started checking the babies. 

 

Drew studied the screen as he ran the instrument over Alex's belly. He

pointed to a spot that didn't really look like much to them, "Right there,

the babies are just fine. See, there's one heartbeat and there is the

other. They're doing just fine. The babies are big enough they can come

today and be healthy. Want to have babies today?" 

 

"Yes, please, that would be great." 

 

Walter put his hand on Drew's arm. "Drew, how is Alex doing? The babies

are important but so is he." 

 

"His blood pressure is better. All the rest and the new diet seem to be

helping. He's going to come through this just fine." 

 

Alex smiled as Walter kissed his hand. Mulder bent and kissed his

forehead. Drew watched, pleased that the men were working things out. 

 

Drew left them and Walter gathered Alex into his arms for a kiss. Then he

beamed at Mulder. "We're gonna have babies today. Damn, I'd better call

Mom. Stay with him, I'll be back." 

 

Walter had given his mother the news and was almost back to the exam room

when they wheeled Alex out. Angel tugged on Walter's hand. "You and Mulder

need to come with me, if you want to be there you need to be in scrubs." 

 

Alex waved as he was wheeled off and Walter and Mulder followed Angel

into a changing room. By the time they reached the delivery room, Alex had

been prepped and the local was being administered. Mulder stood on one

side Walter on the other. Alex grasped their hands tightly. 

 

"Okay, Alex let's see if I can break my record." 

 

"Drew..." Walter voice sounded rough. 

 

"Don't worry, Walter, I've done this a lot, I know exactly what I'm

doing." 

 

Walter nodded; Drew picked up the scalpel and made the first incision. In

a very short time he was putting the first baby on the towel Angel was

holding ready. She moved across the room and started to clear out the

child's nose and throat. Soon a howl was heard and Walter laughed with

relief. 

 

Angel brought the boy over so Alex could see him; he was all cleaned up

but still scowling at the world. 

 

"Yep, he's Walter's alright, got that AD frown down already." Mulder

said. 

 

Alex reached out to caress his son's face, "Never mind him, little one,

your daddies think you're very handsome." 

 

Walter held out his arms and Angel placed the baby in them. Alex smiled

at his lover and child. He felt a pulling sensation and then Drew was

handing the baby girl to Angel. Her reaction to the world wasn't quite as

loud. 

 

"And you can tell she's yours, Mulder, she knows how to sound demanding

and pitiful at the same time." 

 

"Walter, stop that. She's my daughter too, you know." 

 

"Oh, but, Alex, my dear man, you are demanding as well." 

 

That got him the finger, as Drew chuckled. "I'm trying to work here, cut

the comedy routine." 

 

Once Drew was sure that all the afterbirth had been completely removed,

he stitched up Alex's incision. A pediatrician examined both babies. Alex

and the babies were taken to a room and the three men were left to enjoy

their new offspring. 

 

In order to disguise the babies but still give them a paper birth

certificate, the Skinner relative who worked in vital statistics made up

certificates. They read, Samantha Ursula Mulder had been born to William

Mulder and Sasha Arntzen, while Sergei Skinner fathered Nicholas Andrew

Skinner with the same mother. The births would never be recorded in any

computer. 

 

Drew drove Alex and the babies home in his van late in the evening so

that Alex could rest. He'd refused to sleep in the hospital because he was

afraid that somehow 'they' knew where he was and would try to take his

children. 

 

In the end Drew knew they would all feel better with Alex back at the

ranch anyway. And since his pressure had gone back to normal, there was no

real reason to make him stay at the hospital. 

 

The next few weeks were a haze of diapers, breast feeding, which Alex

seemed to do easily, and relatives dropping by to see the babies and bring

gifts. Scully had flown in for a long weekend and she and Samantha had

gotten along from the minute they laid eyes on each other. 

 

The babies were three months old when they got the information about

another triad. The child bearer was being held in a facility in Montana.

Mulder and Scully flew off to meet with the two inseminators and let them

know what was going on. 

 

That didn't go very smoothly. Neither man believed them or showed any

interest in possible fatherhood. So Scully and Mulder returned to Texas. 

 

The argument that resulted when Walter assumed Alex would stay with

Scully and the babies while he and Mulder went on a rescue mission,

brought all the dogs running and had the babies screaming. 

 

In the end, Mulder and Walter had to back down from the authoritarian

stand and admit that their mates were part of the battle. Helene came to

stay with the babies and the four of them went to Montana. 

 

The man they brought back was scared, almost broken. Mulder and Scully

took him into their home and by the time he was ready to give birth he'd

grown strong and determined to help with the war. 

 

Epilogue: 

 

The twins were three when Alex next went into heat. Scully was helping

him cook when it happened and she picked up her phone to call Mulder home

from the library as Alex went out and hauled Walter in from the corral.

Scully finished her cooking, ignoring the noises Alex made as Walter made

his daughter. 

 

When Mulder came in he kissed her. "Are you sure?" 

 

"Very sure. Now go make us a boy." 

 

"Yes, ma'am, I'll do my best. Where are the twins?" 

 

"They're at our house with Simon. I wanted to have your dinner ready for

when you're finished. All you'll need to do is heat it up. I'm going home.

I can share you with him, but I can't listen to it and you'll all be more

relaxed if I'm not here. Spend the night and the twins can stay at our

house." 

 

"I love you, Dana." 

 

"I know." 

 

They shared another kiss before he turned toward the bedroom. She left as

she heard Alex say, "What took you so long?" 

 

Mulder undressed, thinking that they would have time to do another rescue

before Alex became too big to help. He'd gotten the information while he

was out, but now wasn't the time to discuss it. 

 

Of the five child bearers they had rescued so far, only two had been

joined by their partners. But the research Scully and Drew had done

indicated that any two inseminators could father more children with them.

The three without partners had decided they would rather have children

with believers anyway. 

 

They would soon find out that being classified as child bearer, did not

prevent a man from also being an inseminator. Alex and Walter fathered

Simon's second set of twins, the result of them being the only men around

when Simon went into heat. 

 

Walter sat against the headboard of the bed and watched as Alex welcomed

Mulder into his body. This might not be the way he would have chosen

things to be, but it was his world and he'd do whatever was needed to keep

it that way. 

 

His cock began to swell again as he watched Mulder take Alex. Alex's head

turned and their eyes locked at the moment that Alex's cock sprayed come

into the air. 

 

Not a perfect world, but it wasn't such a bad one either. Bending down,

Walter kissed Alex as Mulder made his son inside him. 

 

The end.


End file.
